Total Drama Oweguy
Oweguy's biggest moment. Hosting a reality show by himself! He's invited 17 contestants to compete in a bunch of challenges. There'll be pain, suffering, bugs, and ravioli. But something that could be a problem is that the evil Dark Phantom is one of the contestants in a disguse. It won't be long before someone figures it out but they're all after the million dollar cash prize. Who's going to win it? Find out in TOTAL...DRAMA...OWEGUY!!! ''' Characters Hosts Oweguy - The main host Sunshine - The cook Contestants '''Screaming Hamburgers Catherine - A book girl Chad - The Surfer guy Emily - The Cute Blonde Flare - A Dangerous Dare Devil Jake - The Skater guy Jasmine - A Hip Hop Dancer girl Kuro - The Japanese rock guy Marine - The gothic girl Yuki - A japanese girl Killer Hot Dogs Amanda - Twin # 2 Chuck - Some guy Dark Phantom - The main villian Dax - A Jak and Daxter fanatic Katelyn - Twin # 1 Kronk - The ape Pat- A Fat Guy Pete - A guy who lives on a farm Chapters Chapter 1: Oweguy's Awesome Camp! It’s been a couple of years since Oweguy helped Chris host Total Drama Hamburger. Now it’s his big day. Hosting his own reality show. “Hello folks!” he said to the viewers “This is the first episode of my new reality show. I’ve invited twenty two teens to this show. Some of them are from Total Drama Hamburger. The rest of them are newbies. And now, the name for my new show, TOTAL DRAMA OWEGUY! The opening credits start to roll. After the opening credits finish, it cuts back to Oweguy outside his camp. “Welcome back folks.” he said “The first contestants are about to arrive so be sure to great them.” It cuts to Chris Mclean in a spa watching TV. “How can I greet them?” he asked himself upset “I can’t even talk to them by television.” “You can greet them by phone.” said Oweguy on the TV. “Okay that’s true.” Chris said to himself “But I took all of the contestants’ phones. Ha ha!” The first boat arrives throwing a blonde boy in a green sweatshirt off. “Hey!” he shouted “Where’s my suitcase!” His suitcase hits him hard on the head. “Welcome to my camp Chuck.” Oweguy greeted. Chuck looks around and sees cabins, a mess hall, and a pool that needed cleaning. “This place is boring.” He complained. “Oh I’m sure you’ll get used to It.” replied Oweguy. “Not for a while.” said Chuck walking off acting grouchy. The next boat arrives carrying none other than Marine who was now a lot older and more gothic. “Welcome back Marine” greeted Oweguy. She looks a little upset. “Why did you bring me here?” she asked. “Because I wanted you here.” replied Oweguy. “Why?” Marine asked again. “Look I just wanted you here!” exclaimed Oweguy. Marine glares angrily and walks off to where Chuck is. The next contestant to arrive was Kuro shortly followed by Emily. “Welcome to Total Drama Oweguy!” Oweguy greeted. “Why did you bring us?” asked Kuro. “Oh come on!” shouted Oweguy “Marine just asked me that question! I brought you here because I need some contestants!” “Fair enough.” said Kuro looking scared. “Excuse me?” asked Emily “Does your camp have outlets for my hair dryer?” “Luckily yes.” replied Oweguy “We need it for the coffee maker to work.” Cuts back to Chris in the spa. “Hmm.” Chris thinked “Maybe I should get a coffee maker.” “I thought you did.” said Chef. “I did until Owen accidently ate it.” Chris replied. “You need better security in you cabin.” said Chef. More boats arrive dropping off a few more contestants. An Asian girl, a very fat guy, a dorky guy, and Catherine. “Welcome to my camp Yuki, Pat, Dax, and Catherine.” greeted Oweguy. “Hi Oweguy!” shouted Dax with a lot of spittle coming out of his mouth. “Yuck!” shouted Oweguy “That’s disgusting!” “That guy is gross.” said Yuki to Catherine. “I know.” she replied. As they walk off Oweguy sees Pat licking an ice cream cone. “Hi.” He said. “Hello.” replied Oweguy. Pat then walks off to the others. Oweguy then hears heavy metal music coming from the next boat and sees a dangerous looking guy with spiky hair and a lot of bruises and scars. “Hello Flare.” greeted Oweguy. “What happened to you?” asked Marine. “Oh jumped over a truck, swam with sharks, and jumped out of a plane.” replied Flare. “Nice!” exclaimed Marine giving him a thumbs up. As Flare goes off with the others the next boat arrived dropping off a guy in farm clothing. “Welcome Pete.” greeted Oweguy. “Great to be here ya’ll.” He said in a Texas accent. “This guy is boring.” complained Chuck. “I like farmers.” said Pat still eating his ice cream. The next boat arrived with the next contestant which was surprisingly, an ape. “Welcome to my camp Kronk.” greeted Oweguy. “Kronk is great to be here Oweyguy.” said Kronk excitedly. “Aren’t you that escape ape from a laboratory with the personality of a human?” asked Catherine. “Kronk is still hiding from white coat guys.” Kronk explained. “Weirdest contestant ever.” Oweguy said to himself. The next boat had some twin girls on it similar to Katie and Sadie. “Welcome to the my camp Katelyn and Amanda.” greeted Oweguy. “This place looks fun.” said Katelyn. “I hope it’s as fun as Disneyland!” squealed Amanda. “Don’t get your hopes up.” said Marine. Three more boats arrive dropping off a surfer guy, a skater guy, and a girl who looked like she was a good dancer. “Welcome Chad, Jake, and Jasmine!” greeted Oweguy. “Hello!” they all greeted back. “That Jasmine girl look hip.” commented Kuro. “I like the Chad guy.” said Emily. “They’re all boring.” complained Chuck. “Okay folks.” Oweguy started explaining what was happening. “Our final contestant is here. Please welcome The Masked Warrior!” A guy wearing a cape and a mask that covered his eyes and nose walked off the boat. “He looks like a wrestler.” commented Jake. “Maybe he’s a wizard.” commented Dax spitting everywhere. “That guy looks strange.” Marine told herself. “Great to be here!” shouted the Masked Warrior. “Great to see you here too.” replied Oweguy. He walks over to the other contestants. “Okay everyone!” said Oweguy “Stand here while I take your picture for the promos.” Everyone gets into a good pose. “Okay, now everyone say Total Drama!” shouted Oweguy. “Total Drama!” shouted everyone. Dax then sneezes while the pic was being shot and Pete slipped and fell on some other people causing the pic to be a little weird. “Ah it’ll do.” said Oweguy to himself. The 17 contestants are sitting at the campfire area with Oweguy in front of them. “Okay folks.” explained Oweguy “Now that all of you are here and that we took the group picture, it’s time to form our teams.” “Hoorah.” Chuck said monotonously. “Marine, Catherine, Kuro, Yuki, Flare, Emily, Chad, Jake, and Jasmine stand over there.” said Oweguy. The nine contestants walk over to the area that Oweguy pointed at. “You are now known as the Screaming Hamburgers!” shouted Oweguy. Marine looks awkward about the name. “Well I guess that’s a good name.” said Kuro looking awkward as well. “The rest of you, Chuck, Dax, Pat, Pete, Kronk, Katelyn, Amanda, and the Masked Warrior, you’re on the Killer Hot Dogs!” shouted Oweguy. “Boring!” shouted Chuck. “Hey!” Oweguy shouted back “I paid a lot of money for that name!” Chuck glares at Oweguy with him glaring back. “I sense conflict.” whispered Marine to Kuro. The two teams get settled in the cabins. The Screaming Hamburgers get a green colored cabin while the Killer Hot Dogs get a red colored cabin. “At least we get colored cabins unlike the other reality shows.” said Catherine. “Hey look!” Kuro shouted “A TV!” “Yeah but it’s not great as other TVs.” replied Oweguy “I don’t have enough money right now. I spent most of it on this show.” “At least I can watch my horror films.” said Marine dumping some horror films such as The Exorcist, Little Shop of Horrors, and Nightmare on Elm Street. “Well the DVD player that I have in this cabin got a cookie jammed in It.” explained Oweguy. Marine grabs the player, rips it apart and grabs the cookie out and puts it back together in just a few seconds. Oweguy, Catherine, and Kuro stare in shock and Catherine drops her book. Later at the mess hall, everyone is having lunch. Sunshine was the head cook serving ravioli to everyone. “Does anyone want more ravioli?” asked Sunshine. “I hate ravioli!” shouted Chuck. A piece of ravioli hits him in the face. “How dare you say something mean about ravioli!” shouted Sunshine with a scary face. Chuck hides behind the table. After everyone has their ravioli lunch Oweguy walks into the mess hall. “How’s everyone’s lunch?” he asked. “I do not like it.” said Chuck with ravioli all over his face. “Well I’m here to tell you that your first challenge is going to start soon.” Oweguy explained. “I hope it’s not jumping off a cliff into shark invested water.” said Marine. It cuts to the contestants and Oweguy on top of a cliff with Han gliders in front of them and farther away on another cliff a goal flag. “Oh crap!” shouted Marine. Chapter 2: Hang Gliding Race of Doom (Coming Soon) Elimination Chart Trivia *Harry and "Gojira" are the only character from Total Drama Hamburger that do not return for Total Drama Oweguy.